Galletas de Miel
by Our Requiem
Summary: El terremoto que azotó a Seattle ha conmocionado al país entero, sobretodo a una pequeña de 5 años que ha tenido pesadillas desde la catástrofe. Allí entra Edward, el mejor amigo de sus padres, quien le cuenta historias para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, la vida de Edward no es tan encantadora como los relatos que inventa para la niña.
1. Chapter 1

**Con la historia de Haruki Murakami y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer: "Galletas de Miel"**

**1/2**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**XXX**

– Y el osito Joseph había recogido tanta, tanta miel que no se la podía comer toda, y entonces fue a venderla a la ciudad que estaba al pie de la montaña. Porque Joseph era un genio recogiendo miel.

– ¿Y cómo puede ser que un oso tenga un recipiente donde guardar la miel? – preguntó Renesmee.

Edward se lo explicó.

– Era por casualidad. Un día se lo encontró tirado por el camino y lo recogió pensando: "¡Mira! Quizás algún día me sirva para algo".

– ¡Y le sirvió mucho!

– Pues sí. El osito Joseph entró en la ciudad y encontró un puesto en la plaza. Plantó un cartel donde ponía: "_Deliciosa Miel Natural: A 2 monedas el vaso"_, y empezó a vender la miel.

– ¿Los osos saben escribir?

– No. Los osos no saben escribir – dijo Edward –. Joseph se lo pidió por favor a un señor que había por allí y el señor se lo escribió con un lápiz.

– ¿Y los osos saben contar dinero?

– Si. Joseph había crecido entre personas y había aprendido a hablar, a contar el dinero y todas esas cosas. Porque Joseph era un osito muy listo.

– ¿Así que era un poco diferente de los osos normales?

– Sí, era algo distinto de los osos normales. Joseph era un osito especial. Por eso los otros osos, que no eran especiales, lo trataban mal. Lo dejaban de lado.

– ¿Lo dejaban de lado? ¿Y qué es "dejar de lado"?

– "Dejar de lado" es como cuando dicen: "¿Y ése quién se cree que es? ¡Vaya! ¡Es un bicho raro!", y nadie quiere ir con él. No le hacen caso, ¿sabes? A Joseph lo odiaba, en especial, Bruno, el más tonto de todos.

– ¡Pobre Joseph!

– Sí, ¡pobre! Encima, como tenía aspecto de oso, los hombres pensaban: "De acuerdo. Sabe contar y sabe hablar pero, al fin y al cabo, es sólo un oso". O sea, ni los humanos ni los animales lo aceptaban.

– ¡Pobre Joseph! – se lamentó nuevamente Renesmee – Entonces, ¿Joseph no tenía amigos?

– No. No tenía amigos. Como los osos no van a la escuela, no tienen ningún lugar para hacer buenos amigos.

– Pues yo, en el jardín de niños, sí tengo amigos.

– Pues claro, Ness – dijo Edward – Claro que tienes amigos.

– Y tú, tío Edward, ¿tú tienes amigos?

Aunque Edward no era el tío verdadero de Renesmee, ella siempre lo llamaba así. Después de todo, él la conocía desde que nació.

– Tu papá, Renesmee, es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos, muchos años. Y tu mamá es igual una muy buena amiga.

– ¡Qué bien que tengas amigos!

– Por supuesto – dijo Edward – Es una suerte tener amigos. Tienes razón.

Antes de que Renesmee se durmiera, Edward solía contarle historias que se iba inventando sobre la marcha. Cada vez que no entendía algo, Renesmee le hacía una pregunta. Edward iba aclarando sus dudas, una detrás de otra, con todo detalle. Como las preguntas estaban cargadas de interés, a medida que pensaba cómo responderlas, iba ideando la continuación de la historia.

Bella trajo leche caliente.

– Estábamos hablando del oso Joseph – informa Renesmee a su madre – Joseph era un genio recogiendo miel, pero no tenía amigos.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Y Joseph era un oso muy grande? – Le preguntó Bella a Renesmee.

Renesmee miró el rostro de Edward con inquietud.

– ¿Era muy grande Joseph?

– No, no mucho – dijo Edward – Era más bien pequeño. Más o menos como tú, Ness. Y era un osito muy tranquilo. Cuando escuchaba música, nunca ponía _punk_ o _heavy metal_, ni cosas por el estilo. Solía escuchar a Debussy, él solo.

Bella tarareó la melodía de _"Claro de Luna"._

– Y la música, ¿cómo podía escucharla? ¿Es que Joseph tenía un iPod o algo así? – le preguntó Renesmee a su tío Edward.

– Se encontró uno tirado por ahí. Lo había recogido y lo había llevado a su casa.

– ¿Tantas cosas buenas hay tiradas por la montaña? – repuso Renesmee con tono suspicaz.

– Eso era porque la montaña era muy alta y empinada, y los escaladores terminaban agotados y sin fuerzas, y entonces iban arrojando todas las cosas que les sobraban a un lado del camino. "¡Ya no puedo más!", decían. "¡Cuánto pesa! ¡Uf! ¡Cuánto pesa! ¡Voy a morir! Este recipiente no lo necesito. ¡Fuera! Y este iPod tampoco". Por eso Joseph encontraba tantas cosas tiradas a los lados del camino.

– Entiendo muy bien cómo se sentía – dijo Bella – A veces, a mí también me entran ganas de tirarlo todo.

– ¡Pues a mí no!

– Es que tú eres una avariciosa, Nessie – dijo Bella.

– ¡No! ¡Yo no soy avariciosa! – protestó Renesmee.

– Es que Renesmee todavía es pequeña y tiene mucha fuerza – Edward dulcificó la expresión – Pero tienes que beberte la leche pronto, Ness. Y entonces te contaré cómo sigue la historia del osito Joseph.

– ¡De acuerdo! – dijo Renesmee. Agarró el vaso con ambas manos y se bebió la leche caliente con cuidado – Pero… Oye, tío Edward, ¿cómo es que Joseph no hacía galletas de miel y las vendía? Los habitantes de la ciudad habrían estado más contentos si hubiera vendido galletas y no sólo la miel.

– Es una buena idea. Así habría ganado más dinero – dijo Bella sonriendo.

– Abrir nuevos mercados por medio del valor añadido. Cuando crezca, esta niña será una buena empresaria – le dijo Edward a Bella.

**XXX**

Ya casi eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Renesmee volvió a la cama y logró conciliar el sueño. Tras cerciorarse de que la niña dormía, Edward y Bella se sentaron, uno frente al otro, a la mesa de la cocina y compartieron una lata de cerveza. Bella bebía poco y Edward tenía que conducir de vuelta a su departamento.

– Lamento haberte llamado a estas horas – dijo Bella – Es que no sabía qué hacer. Estaba rendida, desconcertada y no se me ha ocurrido nadie más que pudiera calmar a Nessie. Porque a Emmett no puedo llamarlo, claro.

Edward asintió, bebió un trago de cerveza, tomó una galleta salada y se la comió.

– Por mí no te preocupes. Me quedo despierto hasta el amanecer y, por la noche, las calles están vacías. No me cuesta nada venir.

– ¿Estabas trabajando?

– Más o menos.

– ¿Estás escribiendo algo?

Edward asintió.

– ¿Va bien?

– Como de costumbre. Son unos cuentos. Me los publicarán en una revista literaria. Total, no va a leerlos nadie.

– Yo leo todo lo que escribes, absolutamente todo.

– Gracias. Eres muy amable – dijo Edward – Sea como sea, el cuento, como género literario, se está quedando más pasado de moda que unas tristes hojas de cálculo. Pero eso es lo de menos. Hablemos de Ness. ¿Le ha sucedido otras veces lo mismo que esta noche?

Bella asintió.

– Decir que le ha ocurrido otras veces es quedarse corto. Últimamente le sucede casi todos los días. Se despierta de golpe a medianoche presa de un ataque de ansiedad. Durante un rato no puede dejar de temblar. Por más que intente calmarla no para de llorar. No sé qué hacer.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál puede ser la causa?

Bella bebió lo último de la lata de cerveza y permaneció unos instantes contemplando la lata vacía.

– Quizá se deba a que ha visto demasiadas noticias sobre el terremoto de Seattle. Las imágenes deben de haber supuesto un estímulo demasiado fuerte para una niña de cinco años. Porque ha sido justo después del terremoto cuando ha empezado a despertarse por las noches. Nessie dice que una sombra viene a despertarla. Sueña que la sombra trata de tomarla por el brazo y llevársela con él. Entonces lanza un alarido y se despierta.

– ¿Una sombra?

– Sí. Después del sueño, Nessie enciende las luces de toda la casa, inspeccionando cada rincón. El armario, debajo de la cama, hasta los cajones de del tocador. Por más que le repita que sólo es un sueño, no logro convencerla. Cuando concluye la búsqueda y comprueba que no hay ni una sola sombra, por fin se calma y puede volver a dormirse. Pero entretanto han pasado unas dos horas y, para entonces, yo ya estoy completamente despejada. Por culpa de esta falta de sueño crónica no me puedo sostener en pie. Ni siquiera puedo ir a trabajar.

Era insólito que Bella manifestara sus sentimientos con tanta claridad.

– Por lo pronto, que no vea las noticias – dijo Edward – De hecho, es mejor que no vea en absoluto la televisión. En estos momentos, pongas el canal que pongas, salen imágenes del terremoto.

– La televisión ya casi no la ve. Pero es inútil. La sombra sigue apareciendo. Hemos ido al médico, pero se ha limitado a darle somníferos.

Edward reflexionó unos instantes.

– ¿Y si vamos al zoológico el próximo domingo? Ness me dijo una vez que quería ver un oso de verdad.

Bella miró a Edward ladeando un poco la cabeza.

– No es mala idea. Quizás así se distraiga y olvide el asunto. Sí, ya hace mucho tiempo que no vamos los cuatro juntos al zoo. ¿Puedes avisarle tú a Emmett, por favor?

**XXX**

Edward tenía treinta y tres años, y había nacido y crecido en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington. En una tranquila zona residencial.

Su padre era relojero y había abierto un par de tiendas, una en Port Ángeles, y otra en Seattle. Tenía una hermana seis años menor.

Había pasado de una escuela privada en Seattle a la Universidad de Nueva York. Tras aprobar el examen de ingreso a la facultad de Comercio y de Literatura, Edward había elegido, sin dudarlo, la de Literatura, pero había mentido a sus padres diciéndoles que se había matriculado en Comercio.

Él sabía a la perfección que su padre se opondría a pagarle los estudios de literatura. Y Edward no tenía la menor intención de malgastar cuatro años aprendiendo los menjurjes de la economía.

Lo que él deseaba era estudiar literatura; más aún, llegar a ser novelista.

En las asignaturas comunes hizo dos buenos amigos: Emmett McCarty e Isabella Swan.

Emmett McCarty era presidente de la asociación de alumnos y capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Era alto y ancho de hombros. Como había estado un año sin ir a la universidad por haber suspendido el examen de ingreso, era un año mayor que Edward. Práctico, decidido y de rostro simpático, era el tipo de persona que asume automáticamente el liderazgo del grupo del que forma parte, pero leer no era lo suyo. Había ido a parar a la facultad de Literatura porque había suspendido el examen de ingreso de otras facultades. Pero él, con actitud muy positiva, decía:

– No importa. Como voy a ser periodista, aquí aprenderé a escribir.

Edward no comprendía cómo Emmett podría haberse interesado en alguien como él. Edward era la típica persona que, en cuanto tiene un momento libre, se encierra en su cuarto y lee infatigablemente o escucha música, durante horas, y a la que se le da mal el ejercicio físico.

Como era tímido, le costaba hacer amistades. Sin embargo, por una razón u otra, Emmett, en cuanto lo vio, decidió hacerse amigo suyo. Se le acercó, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombre y le espetó:

– ¡Hola! ¿Vamos a comer?

Y, a lo largo de aquel día, ambos se hicieron muy amigos, tanto como para abrirse el corazón el uno al otro. En una palabra, que congeniaron.

Emmett, acompañado de Edward, abordó a Bella de forma idéntica. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombre y le dijo:

– ¡Hola! ¿Vamos a comer los tres?

Y, así, Edward, Emmett y Bella pasaron a conformar un pequeño grupo muy bien visto. Siembre iban los tres juntos. Se pasaban los apuntes, almorzaban en el comedor universitario, hablaban del futuro en la cafetería entre clase y clase, consiguieron trabajos de medio tiempo en el mismo sitio, iban al cine a sesiones que duraban toda la noche, o a escuchar música a conciertos de rock, vagaban sin rumbo por las calles de Nueva York, bebían cerveza al aire libre hasta sentirse indispuestos.

En resumen, hacían lo mismo que todos los estudiantes de primero de universidad del mundo entero.

Bella había nacido en una zona exclusiva de Los Ángeles. Su padre tenía un negocio de decorado de interiores de gran prestigio que la familia poseía desde hacía generaciones. El preferido por muchos famosos actores de Hollywood.

Bella tenía dos hermanos mayores: uno estaba destinado a seguir los pasos de su padre en el negocio familiar; el otro manejaba su propio estudio fotográfico. Ella se había graduado de un instituto femenino británico y había ingresado a la facultad de Literatura de Nueva York. Tenía la intención de hacer un curso de posgrado de Literatura Inglesa y realizar un trabajo de investigación. Leía mucho. Ella y Edward intercambiaban los libros que habían leído y discutían apasionadamente sobre literatura.

Bella poseía una larga y hermosa cabellera castaña y era dueña de una mirada inteligente. Su manera de hablar era clara y concisa, pero tenía mucho carácter. Vestía siempre de modo informal, no se maquillaba, pero era el tipo de chica que llama la atención dondequiera que vaya. Poseía un sentido del humor muy personal, y cuando había una broma, su rostro adquiría por un instante un aire travieso. A Edward esta expresión le parecía muy hermosa. Estaba convencido de que ella era la mujer que había estado buscando.

Antes de conocer a Bella, Edward no se había enamorado jamás. Había estudiado en un colegio masculino y apenas había tenido ocasión de conocer chicas.

Sin embargo, Edward no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. Una vez los formulara en palabras, se decía, no habría vuelta atrás. Bella tal vez se marchara a un lugar inaccesible para él. Y, aunque no fuera así, la relación equilibrada y agradable que mantenían Emmett, Bella y él quizá se estropeara.

– Mejor seguir un poco más así – pensaba Edward – Y ver cómo van las cosas.

Pero, Emmett le reveló una amarga sorpresa.

– Siento mucho soltártelo así de pronto, pero estoy enamorado de Bells. ¿Te importa? – le dijo un día. Era mediados de septiembre. Emmett le contó que durante las vacaciones de verano, mientras Edward estaba de vuelta en Forks, la relación de él y Bella se había vuelto, de una forma no premeditada, casi por casualidad, más profunda.

Edward permaneció unos instantes con los ojos clavado en el rostro de Emmett. Le llevó cierto tiempo comprender cómo habían ido las cosas, pero, en el instante en que lo hizo, sintió cómo algo pesado parecido al plomo, invadía todo su cuerpo.

Ya no tenía opción.

– No me importa – respondió Edward.

– ¡Uf! ¡Menos mal! – repuso Emmett aliviado y embozando una gran sonrisa – Tú eras el único que me preocupaba. Con la buena relación que tenemos, me daba miedo que creyeras que había tomado la delantera en plan egoísta. Pero, ¿sabes?, esto tenía que pasar un día u otro. Me gustaría que lo comprendieras. Si no hubiese sucedido ahora, habría sucedido más tarde. Bueno, sea como sea, quiero que los tres sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre.

Edward se pasó los días siguientes sumido en la depresión más absoluta. No asistió a clases, faltó al trabajo sin avisar. Se pasó los días tumbado en el piso de su habitación, comiendo comida chatarra y bebiendo alcohol todo el tiempo.

Consideró seriamente la posibilidad de dejar la universidad e irse a una ciudad lejana donde no conociera a nadie, y allí acabar su vida en soledad dedicándose a algún trabajo mal pagado. Le parecía que ése era el tipo de vida más apropiado para él.

**XXX**

El octavo día que faltó a clase, Bella se presentó en la habitación de Edward. Llevaba una sudadera azul marino, pantalones de mezclilla y el pelo húmedo recogido en una coleta alta.

– ¿Por qué no has ido todos estos días a clase? Estábamos muy preocupados preguntándonos si no estarías muerto aquí adentro. Emmett me ha pedido que viniera a ver qué pasa. Al parecer, tenía miedo de encontrarse con un cadáver. Por lo visto, ése es su punto débil.

Edward le dijo que se había encontrado enfermo.

– Pues sí. Ahora que lo dices, has adelgazado mucho – dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente – ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

Edward negó con un movimiento de cabeza. No tenía apetito.

Bella abrió el mini-refrigerador, inspeccionó su interior e hizo una mueca. En la nevera sólo había dos latas de cerveza, un pepino podrido y un pequeño recipiente amarillo de dudosa procedencia.

Bella sentó junto a Edward.

– Oye, Edward, no sé cómo decírtelo… Pero, en fin. ¿Te ha molestado lo mío con Emmett?

Edward repuso que no le había molestado.

No mentía.

No estaba ni molesto ni enfadado. De estarlo con alguien, en todo caso, era consigo mismo. Que Emmett y Bella se hubieran hecho novios era lo más normal del mundo.

Algo natural.

Emmett cumplía los requisitos, él no.

– ¿Compartimos una cerveza? – preguntó Bella.

– Está bien.

Bella sacó una cerveza de la nevera y repartió su contenido en dos tazas. Le entregó una a Edward.

Ambos bebieron en silencio.

Luego Bella dijo:

– La verdad es que me da vergüenza decirlo, pero yo quiero seguir siendo una buena amiga tuya, ¿sabes? Y no sólo ahora. Deseo ser amiga tuya siempre, por más que pasen los años. Quiero a Emmett, pero también te necesito a ti, aunque sea en un sentido diferente. ¿Crees que soy una egoísta al hablar así?

Edward no comprendía sus palabras del todo, pero hizo un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

Miró el perfil de Bella. Él no comprendía lo que ella trataba de comunicarle.

– ¿Por qué seré tan imbécil? – pensó.

Alzó la mirada y permaneció largo rato contemplando, sin más, los contornos de una mancha en el techo.

Si él hubiera confesado su amor a Bella antes que Emmett, ¿cómo habría evolucionado la situación? Edward lo ignoraba. Lo único que tenía claro era que eso no había podido ser posible.

Se oyó, de repente, unos sollozos exagerados. Por un momento, Edward creyó que era él quien estaba llorando sin darse cuenta. Pero era Bella quien lloraba. Tenía el rostro sepultado entre las rodillas, sus hombros se estremecían en silencio.

En un gesto casi mecánico, Edward alargó la mano y la posó en el hombro de Bella. La atrajo suavemente hacia sí. No hubo resistencia por parte de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Bella cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca.

Edward aspiró el olor de sus lágrimas, absorbió el aliento que se deslizaba entre sus labios. Sintió sobre el pecho la suavidad de sus senos.

Edward tuvo la sensación de que se estaba produciendo un gran desplazamiento en el interior de su cabeza. Incluso podía oírlo. Cómo rechinaban las bisagras del mundo. Pero eso fue todo. Bella bajó la cabeza como si volviera en sí y lo apartó.

– No puede ser – dijo ella con voz calmada, negando con la cabeza – Es un error.

Edward se disculpó. Bella no dijo nada.

Permanecieron largo tiempo en la misma postura, sin pronunciar alguna palabra. A través de la ventana abierta, el viento traía música de la radio. Sonaba una canción de moda.

– Seguro que no la olvidaré mientras viva – pensó Edward.

Pero después no sería capaz de recordar ni el título ni la melodía de la canción por más que se esforzara en ello.

– No tienes por qué pedir perdón. No es culpa tuya – dijo Bella.

– Estoy muy confundido – le confesó Edward con franqueza.

Bella alargó la mano, la posó sobre la de Edward.

– A partir de mañana, ¿vendrás a clase, por favor? Hasta ahora jamás había tenido un amigo como tú. Tú me aportas muchas cosas. Esto tenlo siempre en claro, ¿sí?

– Pero con eso no basta, ¿verdad? – murmuró Edward.

– No es cierto – dijo Bella bajando la cabeza, en tono resignado – Eso no es cierto.

**XXX**

A partir del día siguiente, Edward volvió a aparecer en clase. Y él, Emmett y Bella conservaron su amistad íntima hasta el final de sus estudios.

El impulso momentáneo que había sentido Edward de irse a algún otro lugar desapareció de forma milagrosa, de un modo sorprendente. En ese instante en que había tomado a Bella en sus brazos y había unido sus labios a los de ella, algo se había asentado en su interior en el lugar que le correspondía.

– Al menos ya no tengo por qué dudar – pensaba Edward.

La decisión había sido tomada. Aunque fuera una persona ajena a él quien lo hubiese hecho.

Bella le presentaba a veces amigas y quedaban los cuatro en salir juntos en una cita. Edward estuvo saliendo con una de aquellas chicas y fue con ella con quien mantuvo sus primeras relaciones sexuales. Sucedió poco antes de cumplir los veinte años.

Sin embargo, su corazón siempre se mantenía en un lugar aparte. Edward era invariablemente cortés con su novia, amable y cariñoso, pero jamás le mostraba pasión o entrega. Edward sólo era ardiente y entregado cuando escribía a solas. Y la novia, al final, acabó alejándose de él, buscando calor verdadero en otra parte.

Le sucedió lo mismo varias veces después.

Al graduarse, los padres de Edward descubrieron que lo que había estado estudiando era literatura y no comercio, y su relación con ellos entró en una fase crítica.

Su padre le exigió que volviera a Forks para continuar con el negocio familiar, pero Edward no tenía la más mínima intención en hacerlo. Lo que él deseaba era seguir escribiendo novelas en Nueva York.

No hubo posibilidad de reconciliación y, al fin, acabaron discutiendo violentamente. Se dijeron palabras que jamás deberían haberse pronunciado.

A partir de entonces, padres e hijo no volvieron a verse jamás.

– Por mucho que sean mis padres, estaba seguro que esto terminaría así – pensó Edward. Porque, a diferencia de Elizabeth, su hermana menor, que siempre había estado en sintonía con ellos, él, desde pequeño, siempre había ido chocando con sus padres por una razón u otra.

– ¿Rechazado por la familia? – se dijo Edward con una amarga sonrisa.

Edward no buscó empleo fijo y se dedicó a escribir sosteniéndose con su aún trabajo de medio tiempo.

En aquella época, en cuanto acababa de escribir algo se lo enseñaba primero a Bella y escuchaba su franca opinión. Y lo reescribía siguiendo sus indicaciones.

Iba corrigiéndolo pacientemente, una y otra vez, hasta que ella le decía que así estaba bien.

Los consejos de Bella eran la única débil luz que alumbraba su camino.

A los veinticuatro años, su colección de cuentos obtuvo el premio de una revista literaria y fue nominado a un premio Nobel de Literatura. Durante los siguientes cinco años, fue propuesto, para el tal preciado premio, cuatro veces. Una carrera nada despreciable.

Pero al final jamás lo obtuvo y acabó convirtiéndose en el eterno favorito.

Una reseña representativa de aquello decía:

"_Posee una gran calidad estilística, inusual en un autor joven, y muestra una capacidad notable en la descripción de escenas y en el retrato psicológico de los personajes, pero, en algunos pasajes, se deja llevar por el sentimentalismo y carece de fuerza, frescura y, en definitiva, de perspectiva novelística…"_

Emmett se rió al leer la reseña.

– Esos idiotas viven todos en otra galaxia. ¿Qué mierdas es esa de "perspectiva novelística"? La gente normal no habla de esa forma. "El bistec de hoy carece de perspectiva cárnica" ¿Has escuchado a alguien hablar así?

Antes de cumplir los treinta, Edward publicó dos libros de cuentos. El primero: _"Un caballo bajo la lluvia";_ el segundo: _"Uvas"._ De "_Un caballo bajo la lluvia_" se vendieron diez mil ejemplares; de "_Uvas_", doce mil.

El editor opinó que el número no estaba nada mal tratándose de un escritor nobel de relatos de literatura no comercial. Las críticas de los periódicos y revistas había sido buenas, pero sin llegar a darle apoyo entusiasta.

Los cuentos que escribía Edward trataban, por lo general, de amores desdichados entre hombres y mujeres jóvenes. Los desenlaces eran tristes y algo sentimentales. Todo el mundo decía que estaban muy bien escritos. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que se apartaban de las últimas tendencias literarias. Su estilo era poético, sus argumentos tenían cierto aire anticuado.

La mayoría de lectores de su generación, pedían un estilo y unas historias más novedosas y potentes. Era la época de la tecnología y la música indie.

El editor le aconsejó que intentara escribir una novela. Si seguía escribiendo un cuento tras otro, acabaría retomando el mismo material, universo y personajes, empobreciéndose de forma paulatina.

Escribir una novela larga facilitaba a menudo la apertura de nuevas perspectivas narrativas. Además, hablando desde un punto de vista práctico, las novelas tenían resonancia mayor en la opinión pública y, para un autor que tenga la intención de mantener una larga vida literaria, quizá sea un poco duro especializarse en narraciones breves. Porque no es fácil subsistir escribiendo sólo cuentos.

Sin embargo, Edward era un cuentista nato. Se encerraba en su habitación, olvidándose de todo lo demás, y, en tres días, en soledad, sin respirar apenas, concluía su primer borrador. Luego lo iba corrigiendo a lo largo de los cuatro días siguientes. Claro que después se lo dejaba leer a Bella y a su editor, y aún le quedaba la labor de ir haciendo pequeñas correcciones, con cuidado, una vez tras otra. Pero, básicamente, la partida se decidía la primera semana.

Todos los elementos importantes se incluían o eliminaban entonces. Esta manera de trabajar casaba con su carácter. Concentración absoluta durante un corto espacio de tiempo. Imágenes y palabras condensadas, plenas de significado. Sin embargo, a la hora de escribir una novela, Edward siempre se sentía perdido.

¿Cómo podía mantener su poder de concentración a lo largo de varios meses, o cerca de un año? ¿Cómo podría lograrlo? Era incapaz de encontrar el ritmo adecuado.

Emprendió varias veces el reto de escribir una novela, pero en cada una de las ocasiones sufrió una derrota inevitable y, al final, desistió. Lo quisiera o no, tendría que vivir como autor de cuentos.

Éste era su estilo.

Por más que lo intentara, no podía cambiar su personalidad. Igual que un buen segunda base de béisbol no puede convertirse en un bateador de _home-run_.

Edward llevaba una vida de soltero muy modesta y sus gastos eran reducidos. Trabajaba lo justo para cubrir sus necesidades. Sólo tenía un tranquilo gato de rayas marrones, negras y blancas. Sus novias eran poco exigentes, y cuando a pesar de ello sentía que lo agobiaban, buscaba algún pretexto para poner fin a la relación.

De vez en cuando, alrededor de una vez al mes, se despertaba a altas horas de la noche presa de la angustia. Con la viva sensación de que, por más que se debatiera, no iba a ninguna parte. En esas ocasiones, o bien se sentaba ante la mesa y se forzaba a escribir, o bebía hasta no poder permanecer despierto.

**XXX**

Emmett, tal como deseaba, entró a trabajar en un periódico destacado. Como no había estudiado, no podía presumir de buenas notas, pero en las entrevistas ofrecía una impresión apabullante y encontró empleo en un santiamén. Bella, también conforme a sus deseos, realizó un posgrado.

Los dos se casaron medio año después de graduarse. La boda fue alegre y animada, muy del gusto de Emmett, y de luna de miel se fueron a Francia. Con el apoyo económico de los padres de los dos, compraron un departamento lujoso en Nueva York, y Edward iba a cenar a su casa dos o tres veces por semana.

La joven pareja recibía las visitas de Edward con los brazos abiertos. Tanto, que parecía que se sentía aún más cómodos en su presencia que cuando estaban a solas.

A Emmett le gustaba su trabajo como periodista. Al principio, lo asignaron al departamento de "Crónicas de Sucesos" e iba constantemente de un lugar a otro. Vio muchos cadáveres.

– Gracias a esto, ahora ya no me causan ninguna impresión – dijo Emmett.

Cuerpos despedazados tras haber sido arrollados por un tren, cuerpos calcinados en llamas, viejos cadáveres descoloridos en estado de putrefacción, cuerpos hinchados de ahogados, cadáveres cuyos sesos habían saltado por los aires de un disparo, cuerpos con el cuello o los brazos mutilados.

– Mientras vivimos, somos muy diferentes. Pero, muertos, todos somos iguales. Una masa de carne desechada.

Estaba tan ocupado que a menudo no podía volver a casa hasta la mañana. En estas ocasiones, Bella solía telefonear a Edward. Él siempre permanecía despierto hasta las primeras luces del amanecer y Bella lo sabía.

– ¿Estás trabajando? ¿Podemos hablar?

– Claro. No hacía nada en especial – respondía siempre Edward.

Ambos charlaban sobre los libros que acababan de leer, se contaban lo que les había sucedido en su vida diaria. Luego hablaban del pasado. De su juventud, de cuando eran libres, alocados y espontáneos.

A Edward, estas conversaciones le hacían revivir siempre, en un momento u otro, el instante en que había abrazado a Bella en su habitación. La tersura de sus labios, el olor de sus lágrimas, la suavidad de sus senos lo envolvían de una forma tan viva como si acabara de sentirlos.

Poco después de cumplir los veintiocho años, Bella quedó embarazada. En aquella época, era profesora sustituta en la universidad, pero pidió la baja y tuvo a su niña.

Los tres buscaron nombres para el bebé y la propuesta de Edward, "Renesmee", fue aceptada.

– ¿Renesmee? – preguntó Emmett.

– Es una combinación del nombre de sus madres – explicó Edward – "Reneé" y "Esme"

– Renesmee. Me encanta como suena – dijo Bella.

La noche en que el parto concluyó felizmente, Edward y Emmett bebieron frente a frente, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, en ausencia de Bella.

Con la mesa de la cocina de por medio, vaciaron la botella de whisky escocés que Edward había traído para celebrar el acontecimiento.

– ¿Por qué pasará el tiempo tan deprisa? – dijo Emmett de una forma inusualmente sentimental en él – Me da la sensación de que fue ayer cuando entré a la universidad, y te conocí a ti, y conocí a Bells. Pero, ¡mira! Acabo de tener una hija. Ya soy papá. Es como si pasaran una película a cámara rápida. Me produce una sensación muy extraña. Creo que tú no debes de saber de lo que te estoy hablando. Tú sigues llevando la misma vida de cuando éramos estudiantes. ¡Qué envida, hombre!

– No creo que tenga nada de envidiable, la verdad.

Sin embargo, Edward comprendía cuáles era los sentimientos de Emmett. Bella acababa de ser madre. Este hecho también había conmocionado a Edward.

– Ahora ya puedo decírtelo. Creo que, al principio, a Isabella le gustabas más tú que yo – dijo Emmett. Estaba borracho. Pero, en sus ojos, había un destello más serio que de costumbre.

– ¿Bromeas? – dijo Edward riendo.

– No. No es broma. Lo sé. Pero tú no te dabas cuenta. Tú sabrás escribir frases hermosas y elegantes. Pero, por lo que respecta a los sentimientos de las mujeres, tienes la sensibilidad de una roca. En fin, sea como sea, yo estaba enamorado de Isabella y no había ninguna otra mujer que pudiera reemplazarla. De modo que me vi obligado a conseguirla. Aún ahora creo que es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Creo que tenía derecho a tenerla.

– Nadie te dice lo contrario – repuso Edward.

Emmett asintió.

– Pero tú aún no lo entiendes del todo. Porque eres un idiota sin remedio. Pero a mí no me importa que seas tan imbécil. No eres un mal tipo. Y lo más importante: eres el padrino de mi hija.

– De acuerdo, pero a mí todas las cosas que valen la pena se me escapan.

– ¡Exacto! A ti todas las cosas que valen la pena se te escapan. Todas. Pero escribiendo eres un hijo de puta.

– La escritura no tiene nada que ver en esto.

– Bueno, sea como sea, ahora somos cuatro – dijo Emmett exhalando lo que parecía ser un pequeño suspiro – A ver cómo van las cosas. Me pregunto si el cuatro será, efectivamente, una buena cifra.

**XXX**

* * *

**Esta historia iba a ser un ONE-SHOT pero opté por dividir el capítulo en dos.**

**Esperen pronto la segunda parte.**

**- Cezi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Con la historia de Haruki Murakami y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer: "Galletas de Miel"**

**2/2**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Edward se enteró de que la relación de Emmett y Bella había llegado a su fin poco antes de que Renesmee cumpliera los dos años.

Bella se lo confesó a Edward casi como si le pidiera disculpas. Le contó que Emmett tenía una amante desde la época en que ella estaba embarazada y que ahora apenas se aparecía ya por el departamento. Se trataba de Rosalie Hale, una compañera del trabajo. Sin embargo, por más que Bella le explicara las circunstancias concretas, Edward no podía entenderlo.

¿Por qué Emmett habría tenido que buscar a otra mujer?

La noche que había nacido Nessie, había afirmado que Bella era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Aquellas palabras le habían salido de las entrañas. Y Emmett idolatraba a su hija Renesmee.

¿Por qué, entonces, tenía que abandonar su hogar?

– Yo venía a menudo a cenar a su departamento, ¿verdad? Pues nunca noté absolutamente nada. Parecían ser felices. A mis ojos ustedes eran la familia perfecta.

– Si, es cierto – dijo Bella con una sonrisa serena – No es que te mintiéramos o que estuviésemos actuando ni nada por el estilo. Pero eso no quita que él ahora tenga una amante y que ya no podamos volver atrás. Por eso nos separamos. Pero tú no te preocupes tanto. Seguro que, así, las cosas irán mejor. En diversos sentidos.

"En diversos sentidos", había dicho ella.

– El mundo está lleno de palabras difíciles de entender – pensó Edward.

Pocos meses después, Bella y Emmett se divorciaron legalmente. Tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo sobre varias cuestiones concretas, pero no surgió el menor problema. No hubo ni reproches ni peleas. Emmett abandonó el departamento y se mudó con su "nueva pareja"; Renesmee se quedó con su madre.

Una vez a la semana, Emmett iba a ver a la niña. Los dos acordaron que, en lo posible, Edward estuviera presente durante las visitas.

– Es que así es mucho más fácil para nosotros – dijo Bella.

¿Así era mucho más fácil?

Edward tenía la sensación de haber envejecido de golpe.

Renesmee llamaba "papá" a Emmett y "tío" a Edward. Los cuatro formaban una extraña familia ficticia. Cuando se encontraban, Emmett charlaba con la misma energía de siempre, Bella se comportaba con naturalidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. A Edward le parecía que ella era todavía más natural que antes. Renesmee aún no se daba cuenta que sus padres se habían separado. Edward desempeñaba de manera impecable, sin oponer objeción alguna, el rol que le habían asignado. Los tres bromeaban como antes, hablaban de sus recuerdos. Lo único que Edward tenía claro era que aquella situación, era necesaria para todos.

– Oye, Edward – le dijo un día Emmett en el camino de vuelta. Era una helada noche de enero. Ambos usaban sacos gruesos y guantes de cuero – ¿Tienes planeado casarte con alguien?

– De momento no – dijo Edward.

– ¿No tienes una relación seria?

– No.

– ¿Y…? ¿Y si te casas con Isabella?

Edward miró el rostro de Emmett como si mirara algo deslumbrante.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡¿Por qué?! – Emmett parecía el más sorprendido de los dos – ¿Por qué, dices? ¿Acaso no está claro? En primer lugar, no quiero que nadie más sea el padrastro de Renesmee.

– ¿Y sólo por eso tenemos que casarnos Bella y yo?

Emmett lanzó un suspiro y pasó su ancho brazo alrededor de los hombros de Edward.

– ¿No te gustaría casarte con Isabella? ¿Es el hecho de ir después de mí lo que no te gusta?

– No, no es eso – replicó Edward – Lo que me molesta es ese especie de intercambio, o trato, llámalo como quieras. Es una cuestión de decencia, ¿sabes?

– Esto no es un trato ni nada por el estilo – dijo Emmett – Y no tiene nada que ver con la decencia. Tú quieres a Bella, ¿no es verdad? Y, además, quieres a mi Nessie, ¿O me equivoco? Quizá tú tengas un particular y complicado modo de enfocar las cosas. Eso lo sé. Pero, desde mi punto de vista, lo único que haces es intentar quitarte los calzones sin quitarte antes los pantalones. Lo siento, pero yo sólo puedo verlo de esa forma.

Edward no dijo nada. Emmett también enmudeció. Era inusual en él permanecer tanto tiempo callado.

Caminaron hasta la estación, hombro a hombro, frotando las manos buscando un poco de calor.

– Sea como sea, eres un imbécil – dijo Edward al final.

– Bien puedes decirlo – repuso Emmett – La verdad es que tienes razón. No puedo negarlo. He arruinado mi vida. Pero ¿sabes, Edward?, yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Era algo imposible de parar. Ni yo mismo sé por qué ha pasado. Tampoco puedo justificarlo. Pero ha ocurrido. Si no hubiera sido ahora, antes o después habría sucedido lo mismo.

_Eso ya lo he oído antes_, pensó Edward.

– La noche que nació Renesmee dijiste claramente que Isabella era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. ¿No te acuerdas? Que era una mujer que nadie podía reemplazar.

– Y ahora lo sigue siendo. Eso no ha cambiado. Pero a veces pasa que, justamente por eso, las cosas no funcionan.

– No te entiendo – dijo Edward rendido.

– Jamás lo entenderás – dijo Emmett. Y sacudió la cabeza. Siempre era él quien decía la última palabra.

**XXX**

Transcurrieron dos años desde el divorcio. Bella no volvió a la universidad. Edward le pidió a un editor conocido suyo que le pasara una traducción y ella hizo un excelente trabajo. Aparte de tener talento para los idiomas, sabía escribir. Realizó la labor de forma rápida, concienzuda y eficiente. El editor quedó impresionado ante su manera de trabajar y, al mes siguiente, le encargó la traducción de una obra literaria completa. La tarifa no era muy alta, pero, añadida a la pensión que Emmett les daba cada mes, permitía a madre e hija vivir sin privaciones.

Emmett, Bella y Edward seguían viéndose una vez por semana y comían todos juntos con Renesmee. A veces, algún asunto urgente impedía acudir a Emmett y, entonces, comían los tres: Bella, Edward y Nessie.

En cuanto faltaba Emmett, la paz y cotidianidad se adueñaban de la mesa de un modo asombroso. Un desconocido que hubiera estado allí habría creído que se trataba, sin duda alguna, de una auténtica familia.

Edward siguió escribiendo cuentos con regularidad y, a los treinta y dos años, publicó su cuarto libro de relatos, _"La Luna Silenciosa"_, con el que obtuvo un premio literario reservado a autores consagrados. Se filmó una película con ese mismo título. Entre relato y relato, publicó varios volúmenes de crítica cinematográfica, escribió un libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial y tradujo un libro de relatos de Haruki Murakami. Todo ello tuvo una buena recepción, ganándose la fidelidad de los lectores, se aseguro unos ingresos más o menos estables y, poco a poco, fue afianzándose como escritor.

Siguió considerando seriamente la posibilidad de pedirle a Bella que se casara con él. Muchas veces amanecía sin que hubiese podido conciliar el suelo dándole vueltas al asunto.

En esas ocasiones, apenas podía trabajar. Con todo, Edward no se decidía. Pensándolo bien, su relación con Bella había estado determinada de forma invariable por otra persona.

Edward siempre había adoptado una postura pasiva. Era Emmett quien los había escogido a ambos en clase y quien había formado el trío. Luego, Emmett había tomado a Bella, se había casado con ella, la había embarazado, se había divorciado y ahora le aconsejaba que se casara con ella.

Claro que Edward amaba a Bella, por supuesto. Sobre eso no cabía la menor duda. Aquélla era una ocasión óptima para unirse a ella. Era posible que ella no rechazara su proposición. Esto Edward lo sabía muy bien. Pero le parecía demasiado fácil. No podía evitar verlo así.

¿Dónde diablos quedaba su poder de decisión?

Continuó así. Dudando. Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Y, entonces, un terremoto sacudió Seattle.

**XXX**

Cuando ocurrió el terremoto, Edward se encontraba en España. Estaba en Barcelona, para una entrevista televisada.

Al atardecer, cuando llegó al hotel y puso las noticias de la televisión, vio reflejadas en la pantalla las calles destruidas, y las negras columnas de humo que se alzaban hacia el cielo. Igual que después de un bombardeo. Como el locutor hablaba en castellano, Edward, de momento, no supo de qué ciudad se trataba. Pero era Seattle. Distinguió muchos paisajes familiares. En Georgetown, la autopista se había derrumbado.

– Edward, tu familia tiene un negocio en Seattle, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el fotógrafo que lo acompañaba.

– Así es.

Sin embargo, no llamó a su casa paterna. La ruptura entre él y sus padres era demasiada profunda, se había prolongado durante demasiado tiempo para que existiese la menor posibilidad de reconciliarse.

Edward tomó el avión, volvió a Nueva York y reanudó, tal cual, su vida cotidiana.

No encendía el televisor, apenas y leía el periódico. Cuando hablaban del terremoto, enmudecía. Eran pocos los ecos de un paso que había enterrado tiempo atrás. Ni siquiera había pisado aquella ciudad después de acabar sus estudios. No obstante, las imágenes de destrucción reflejadas en la pantalla habían hecho aflorar unas cicatrices aún frescas ocultas en su interior. Aquella fatal catástrofe de proporciones gigantescas había alterado, de forma silenciosa pero radical, la visión de su vida cotidiana. Edward sintió un profundo aislamiento que jamás había experimentado antes.

– No tengo raíces – pensó – No estoy ligado a nada.

**XXX**

A primera hora del domingo en que habían quedado en ir a ver los osos al zoológico hubo una llamada de Emmett. Dijo que tenía que tomar inmediatamente un avión para Chicago. Había conseguido una entrevista exclusiva con el gobernador.

– _Lo siento, cariño. Pero tendrán que ir al zoo sin mí. Espero a que a los señores osos no les importe que yo falte_ – le explicó Emmett a su hija.

Edward y Bella llevaron a Renesmee al zoológico de Central Park. Edward alzó a Nessie en brazos y le mostró los osos.

– ¿Aquél de allá es Joseph? – preguntó Renesmee señalando un oso negrísimo, el mayor de todos.

– No, aquél no es Joseph. Joseph es el más pequeño y tiene un cara más inteligente. Aquél es el tonto de Bruno.

– ¡Bruno! – gritó varias veces dirigiéndose al oso. Pero éste no le hizo el menor caso. Nessie se volvió hacia Edward – Tío Edward, cuéntame cosas de Bruno.

– ¡Uf! ¡Qué difícil! La verdad es que no hay nada interesante que decir sobre Bruno, ¿sabes? Bruno es un oso de lo más ordinario. No es como Joseph. Él no sabe hablar ni contar dinero.

– Pero alguna cosa buena sí debe de tener, ¿verdad?

– Claro que sí – dijo Edward – Tienes razón, Ness. Incluso los osos ordinarios tienen alguna cosa buena. Por supuesto. Lo había olvidado, Hugo…

– ¡Bruno! Se llama Bruno, tío Edward – Renesmee, perspicaz, le señaló su error.

– Sí, perdona. Bruno sí era bueno en algo. En pescar salmones. Allá, en el río, se escondía detrás de las rocas y, ¡zaz!, iba atrapando salmones. Si no eres muy, muy rápido, no puedes cazarlos, ¿sabes? Bruno no era muy listo, pero podía atrapar más salmones que ningún otro oso de los que vivían en la montaña. Conseguía tantos, tantos salmones que no se los podía comer todos. Pero como no hablaba el lenguaje de las personas, no podía ir al mercado a vender los que le sobraban.

– ¡Pues es muy fácil! – dijo Renesmee – Podía intercambiar los salmones que le sobraban por la miel de Joseph. Por que Joseph tenía tanta, tanta miel que no se la podía comer toda, ¿verdad?

– Pues sí. ¡Exacto! A Bruno se le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que a ti, Ness. Los dos empezaron a intercambiarse la miel y los salmones y, así, se conocieron mejor el uno al otro. Y, al conocerse, Bruno se dio cuenta de que Joseph no era un presumido. Y Joseph, de que Bruno no era un tonto. Y, entonces, los dos se hicieron muy amigos. Al verse, charlaban de todo lo imaginable. Y se enseñaban mutuamente muchas cosas y bromeaban. Bruno atrapaba tantos salmones como podía y Joseph recogía mucha, muchísima miel. Pero, un día, de la noche a la mañana, desaparecieron los salmones del río.

– ¿De la noche…?

– De la noche a la mañana quiere decir "de repente" – explicó Bella a su hija.

– De repente ya no había salmones – dijo Nessie con expresión sombría – ¿Y por qué?

– Todos los salmones del mundo se reunieron, hablaron y decidieron no volver a aquel río. Por que allí estaba Bruno, el gran cazador de salmones. Y, a partir de entonces, Bruno ya no pudo volver a atrapar a ningún salmón. En la montaña, lo único que se podía conseguir era alguna que otra rana flacucha. Pero en este mundo no hay cosa más mala que las ranas flacuchas.

– ¡Pobre Bruno! – dijo Renesmee.

– ¿Y entonces enviaron a Bruno al zoo? – preguntó Bella.

– ¡Huy! Todavía no. Es una larga historia – dijo Edward. Carraspeó – Pero sí, básicamente así fue.

– Y cuando Bruno tuvo problemas, ¿Joseph no lo ayudó? – preguntó Renesmee.

– Joseph quiso ayudarlo. Por supuesto. Eran muy buenos amigos. Y los buenos amigos están para eso. Joseph le dio la mitad de la miel gratis. Bruno le dijo: "No puedo aceptarla. Sería abusar de tu bondad". Pero Joseph le respondió: "No me hables como si no fuéramos amigos. Si ocurriese al revés, tú harías lo mismo que yo. ¿No es verdad?"

– ¡Pues claro que sí! – afirmó Renesmee con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza.

– Pero la relación entre los dos no duró mucho – intervino Bella.

– La relación no duró mucho – dijo Edward – Bruno dijo: "Tú y yo somos amigos. Y que uno sólo dé y que el otro sólo reciba no es una verdadera amistad. Voy a bajar la montaña, Joseph. Voy a empezar de nuevo en otro sitio. Y si volvemos a encontrarnos en alguna otra parte, volveremos a ser tan buenos amigos como ahora". Y los dos se dieron la mano y se separaron. Pero Bruno desconocía los peligros del mundo y, cuando bajó de la montaña, cayó en la trampa de un cazador. Y Bruno perdió su libertad y terminó en este zoológico.

– ¡Oh! ¡Pobre Bruno!

– ¿No había otra manera mejor? Del tipo: "Y, entonces todos fueron felices para siempre", o algo por el estilo – le preguntó después Bella.

– Aún no he encontrado el secreto para escribir un final así – dijo Edward.

**XXX**

Aquel domingo por la noche, los tres cenaron, como de costumbre, en el departamento de Bella en Soho.

Bella hirvió pasta tarareando la melodía de "Claro de Luna" y descongeló salsa de tomate; Edward preparó una ensalada de brócoli y zanahoria. Los dos descorcharon una botella de vino tinto y tomaron una copa cada uno; Nessie bebió jugo de uva.

Después de recoger la mesa, Edward volvió a leerle a Renesmee un cuento de un libro ilustrado. Cuando terminó, ya era la hora de que la pequeña se fuera a la cama. Pero se negó a acostarse.

– ¡Mami! ¡Haz el truco especial con tu sostén! – le pidió Renesmee a Bella.

Bella enrojeció.

– No, Nessie. Esas cosas no se hacen delante de los invitados.

– ¡Vamos! Pero si tío Edward no es ningún invitado.

– ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó Edward.

– Un truco de lo más tonto – dijo Bella.

– Se quita el sostén con la ropa puesta, lo deja sobre la mesa y se lo vuelve a poner otra vez. Debe mantener todo el rato una mano encima de la mesa. Y yo cuento cuánto tiempo tarda. ¡Mami es buenísima haciéndolo!

– ¡Nessie…! – dijo Bella negando con la cabeza – Es un pequeño juego que hacemos las dos en casa. Eso no se cuenta a los demás.

– Parece interesante – dijo Edward.

– ¡Por favor! Enséñaselo a tío Edward. ¿Si? Una sola vez. Si lo haces, me iré enseguida a la cama. Lo prometo.

– ¡De acuerdo! – exclamó Bella. Se quitó el reloj digital de la muñeca y se lo entregó a su hija – Pero te irás a la cama en serio, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás lista? Va, cuenta el tiempo.

Bella llevaba una camiseta holgada de color negro y cuello cerrado. Posó ambas manos sobre la mesa y dijo:

– ¿Lista? ¡Ya!

Primero introdujo ágilmente la mano derecha por la manga de la camiseta, como una tortuga que va metiendo la cabeza dentro del caparazón. Hizo un ligero movimiento como si se rascara la espalda. Luego, sacó la mano derecha y, acto seguido, hizo retroceder la izquierda por el interior de la manga. Giró ligeramente la cabeza, sacó la mano izquierda de la manga. En la mano llevaba un sujetador blanco. Había sido muy rápida. Era un pequeño sujetador blanco sin aros. Sin perder tiempo, lo introdujo dentro de la manga, la mano izquierda surgió por la apertura de la manga, acto seguido, fue la derecha la que se deslizó hacia adentro, la espalda se estremeció un instante, apareció la mano derecha y punto final. Las dos manos volvían a estar posadas, una sobre la otra, encima de la mesa.

– ¡Veinticinco segundos! – dijo Renesmee – ¡Mami, has batido un nuevo récord! Antes, la vez más rápida, fue de treinta y seis segundos.

Edward aplaudió.

– ¡Bravo! Parece magia.

Nessie también aplaudió. Bella se levantó y dijo:

– El show ha terminado. Ahora métete a la cama y a dormir. Lo prometiste.

Antes de acostarse, Renesmee le dio a Edward un beso en la mejilla.

**XXX**

Tras comprobar que la niña estaba profundamente dormida, Bella volvió al sofá de la sala de estar y le confesó a Edward:

– La verdad es que hice trampa.

– ¿Trampa?

– No me puse el sujetador de nuevo. Fingí que me lo ponía y lo dejé caer al suelo por el fondo de la camiseta.

Edward se rió.

– ¡Mala madre!

– ¡Es que quería batir un nuevo récord! – rió Bella ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Hacía tiempo que no le mostraba una risa tan espontánea. Edward alargó la mano y la posó en el hombro de Bella; ella eliminó el poco espacio entre los dos, haciendo que se abrazaran sobre el sofá.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron con naturalidad absoluta, sus labios se unieron. Como si nada hubiera cambiado desde sus diecinueve años. Los labios de Bella tenían el mismo olor dulce de entonces.

– Deberíamos haber estado así desde el principio – le susurró Bella tras pasar a la la cama – Pero tú eras el único que no te dabas cuenta. No has comprendido nada de nada. Hasta que los salmones han desaparecido del río.

Se desnudaron y se abrazaron en silencio. Acariciaron con torpeza cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, como dos jóvenes inexpertos que hacen el amor por primera vez.

Tras permanecer largo tiempo pendientes el uno del otro, Edward se hundió dentro de Bella. Ella lo acogió. Pero Edward no podía creer que aquello fuera real. Envuelto en la penumbra, se sentía como si estuviera cruzando un largo puente desierto que se extendiera hasta el infinito.

Edward se movía y Bella se acoplaba a sus movimientos. Edward estuvo varias veces a punto de venirse, pero se contuvo. Porque le daba la sensación de que, en cuanto lo hiciera, despertaría de su sueño y todo desaparecería como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Entonces, a sus espaldas, sonó un ligero chirrido.

El sonido de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse quedamente. Encuadrada por el marco de la puerta, la luz del pasillo iluminó las ropas desordenadas en el suelo. Edward se incorporó sobre la cama y se dio la vuelta. Renesmee estaba de pie en el umbral con la luz a sus espaldas. Bella dio un respingo, apartó las caderas y se separó de Edward. Tiró de la colcha hacia arriba y se cubrió, se peinó el cabello castaño con la mano.

Renesmee no lloraba ni gritaba. Sólo estaba allí de pie, tomando fuertemente la manecilla de la puerta con la mano derecha, mirando hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no parecía ver nada. Sus ojos estaban mirando, simplemente, hacia el vacío.

– Nessie – la llamó Bella.

– La sombra de nuevo – dijo Renesmee. Su voz carecía de fuerza, la voz de alguien que acaba de despertar.

– ¿La sombra? – repitió Bella.

– ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

**XXX**

Aquella noche, Renesmee durmió en la cama de Bella. Edward tomó una manta y se acostó en el sofá de la sala. Pero no logró conciliar el sueño. Enfrente del sofá se encontraba el televisor. Permaneció largo tiempo con los ojos clavados en la pantalla muerta.

Abandonó la idea de dormir, fue a la cocina y se preparó un café. Cuando se lo estaba tomando, sentado en la mesa, se dio cuenta de que había algo arrugado a sus pies. Era el sujetador de Bella. Se había quedado allí después del juego. Lo recogió y lo colgó del respaldo de la silla.

Se acordó de la época en que ingresó en la Universidad. En su oído resonó la voz de Emmett el día que se habían visto por primera vez en clase.

– ¡Hola! ¿Vamos a comer? – había dicho su cálida voz.

En su rostro se dibujaba una amable sonrisa que parecía decir: "En este mundo, a partir de ahora, todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás"

¿A dónde fueron a comer aquél día y qué comieron?

Edward no logró recordarlo. Aunque, en realidad, no tenía gran importancia. Con todo…

– ¿Por qué me invitaste a comer? – le había preguntado Edward. Emmett había sonreído, había posado el dedo índice sobre la sien con un gesto lleno de seguridad en sí mismo.

– Es que yo, siempre, vaya a donde vaya, tengo el talento de saber escoger a los amigos adecuados.

Emmett no se equivocaba. Edward lo pensó dejando la taza de café frente a él. Con toda seguridad tenía el talento de escoger a los amigos adecuados. Pero eso no había sido suficiente.

Seguir amando a una persona a través del largo camino de la vida es algo muy distinto a saber escoger un buen amigo.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la gran cantidad de tiempo que había pasado a través de él. No quería creer que había sido en vano.

En cuanto amaneciese y Bella se despertara, en seguida le pediría que se casara con él. Edward había tomado la decisión. Ya no dudaba. No podía perder un segundo más.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta del dormitorio y contempló a Bella y Renesmee acurrucadas bajo la colcha, dormidas. Ness daba la espalda a Bella; ésta tenía la mano posada en el hombro de la niña.

Edward acarició los cabellos de Bella desparramados sobre la almohada, después deslizó la yema de los dedos por la pequeña mejilla sonrosada de Renesmee.

Ninguna de las dos se movió. Él se sentó en la alfombra, a los pies de la cama, se recostó en la pared y se quedó velando su sueño.

Con los ojos fijos en las agujas del reloj de la pared, pensó en la continuación de la historia que le contaría a Nessie.

La historia de Joseph y Bruno. Ante todo, tenía que encontrar un buen final. No podía permitir que Bruno fuera enviado al zoológico. Tenía que salvarlo. Mientras tanto, una idea vaga fue tomando forma dentro de su cabeza hasta ser concreta.

"A Bruno se le ocurrió que podía hacer galletas con la miel que recogía Joseph. Tras practicar un poco, Bruno descubrió que tenía un gran talento para hacer deliciosas galletas de miel. Joseph llevaba las galletas a la ciudad y las vendía a la gente. Como las galletas le gustaban a todo el mundo, se vendían en un santiamén. Y Bruno y Joseph no tuvieron que separarse y pudieron vivir felices en la montaña y seguir siendo buenos amigos."

A Renesmee seguro que le gustaría este final. Y a Bella, probablemente también.

– Voy a escribir otro tipo de historias – pensó Edward – El tipo de relatos en los que alguien aguarda, ilusionado, lleno de impaciencia, a que amanezca y el mundo se ilumine para poder abrazar con fuerza, envuelto en esta nueva luz, a los seres que ama. Por fin encontré, en estas dos mujeres, el secreto para escribir un final feliz.

* * *

**Espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado. Tenía ganas de adaptarla desde hace mucho.**

**Por cierto, a las readers que estuvieron al pendiente de "En Constante Competencia", les tengo una mala noticia**

**el FanFiction en el que estaba trabajando "12 Razones" queda suspendido.**

**Por ahora lo único que estaré actualizando será "The Darkest Water: Hard to Breathe". **

**Muchas gracias a las readers que le dieron favorito tanto a la historia, como a mí.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**

**– Cezi**


End file.
